


I'm your monster

by tangerbuzhidao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerbuzhidao/pseuds/tangerbuzhidao
Relationships: 莱戈拉斯/瑟兰迪尔
Kudos: 18





	I'm your monster

莱戈拉斯站在阴暗的街角，看着对面普通的两层小别墅。

别墅里住着一户典型的资产阶级家庭，富有而名声在外。厨房里的女主人正在向奶油浓汤里撒西芹叶。他们马上就可以开饭了。

莱戈拉斯低下头，为自己点燃一支烟。

他在等待。

等待什么？

一声尖叫，来自一位心碎的妻子。

“啊——”

警车从几个街区外赶来，周围慢慢嘈杂起来。

警戒线围绕起整栋别墅，几位警察抬着担架在记者和闪光灯中间跌跌撞撞闯出一条路来。不知是谁趁乱掀起了厚厚的布，露出半张满是鲜血的、惊恐到扭曲的脸，就像一滴冷水跌进滚油，引出无数争相拍摄的暴徒，只为抢今天的一个头条。

这是第一个。

谁知道会不会有第二个？

耳机嗡嗡振动。莱戈拉斯丢下香烟，踏上滑板离开了。

他穿着UNIQLO新出的黑色连帽衫。这一季的所有流行都是躁动不安，大大的英文印花和扭曲的黑白条纹，把任何一个背影都伪装成叛逆的十七岁。

“MONSTER.”

没有人会怀疑一位十七岁的少年刚刚杀死一位三十岁的壮年男士，在安全措施完备的富人区。

维护秩序的警察偶尔会略过街角。空荡荡的，只有一根香烟躺在泥泞里，冒出两点火星子。

“Well done，莱戈拉斯。”

莱戈拉斯滑着滑板，在繁华的街头绕过一个人体艺术家。有奔放的法国女郎朝他飞吻，被他低下头躲开了。

他的目的地是下一个街区的弥克伍德。刚刚耳机里传来的夸奖和隐秘的喘息告诉他，他的奖励准备好了。

莱戈拉斯莫名感觉到了口渴。这可是他生前才有的体会。

路过广场时，原本还在播放的促销广告立刻被切换到了紧急新闻，用最引人注目的红色大标题宣告世人。

一位著名的成功人士死在了他的床上。毫无征兆，满眼恐惧。

弥克伍德的一栋别墅内，卧室的窗帘拉得严严实实，不放行任何阳光。一片黑暗中，莱戈拉斯刚走到床前，就被猛地拽了下去。几秒钟后，他躺在了床的正中央，沉重的金属锁链缠在了他的手腕上。

有人摁住了他的肩膀，动作粗暴地扯开他的裤子，用充分开拓的入口蹭了两下，直接坐到了底。

“你是我的，莱戈拉斯。”

即使在黑暗中，那双眼睛里的疯狂也足以吸引莱戈拉斯的全部视线。

“是的，我的父亲……”他叹息道，还自由的一只手扶着身上人的腰部，配合地向上顶去，一下又一下，深深地契入，“我是您的，从死亡到永生……”

莱戈拉斯出生于文艺复兴时期的佛罗伦萨。

刚刚出生的婴儿在圣母像下受洗。主教撩起圣水撒在他金色的胎发上，感叹他的眼睛如羔羊般纯洁，又如十字架上的宝石般璀璨。

“上帝之吻赐福于这个孩子。”

苍老的主教如此说着。

天真的婴儿在冰凉的水流下眨眨眼，眼中倒映着圣母玛利亚。

小小的绿叶受上帝一吻，却在他人生的第十七年遇见了瑟兰迪尔。

美第奇家族的第七子骑着骏马驰过街道，街道尽头是刚从马车上下来的伯爵大人。佛罗伦萨庇佑她宠爱的孩子，于是阳光从层叠的云间穿过，古老的风笛吹响，游吟诗人开始他赞颂贝伦与露西安的诗篇。他们的目光在所有的美好中交汇，距离天堂只有一片金箔的厚度。

他们当晚就上了床。宴会的葡萄酒让他们在走廊上便神志不清，唇舌纠缠。倒在柔软的大床上时莱戈拉斯勉强清醒了一些，撑起手臂观察了一下周围。感谢佛罗伦萨，这里正好是他的卧室。

他们还打翻了床头的蜂蜜酒——撞击总是激烈的。酒液倾倒在昂贵的波斯地毯上，甜腻的气息和呻吟充盈屋内。

“你是教皇的儿子。”一次过后，带着腿间的粘稠，瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋卧在丝绸软垫上，不经意用腿磨蹭莱戈拉斯的腰身。他似乎想到了什么有趣的事，咯咯直笑，“如果这事被你的父亲知道了，他会怎样审判你？把你丢进地狱吗？”

“我不介意告诉你，我的母亲是教皇的情妇。至于审判？我想想。如果在佛罗伦萨，我会被判以火刑。在罗马，绞刑。在威尼斯——似乎他们更为宽容，我只会失去我的鼻子。”

莱戈拉斯握住在他腰迹捣乱的家伙，低头舔舐轻咬。脚踝雪白的肌肤上很快留下了痕迹。

“傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、暴食、色欲……”莱戈拉斯低声说着，“天主教的七宗罪。你知道《神曲》怎样描述色欲吗。”

“嗯哼？”瑟兰迪尔饶有兴趣地看着他，手指勾住一丝垂在面前的金发打转。

“过分爱慕对方。”

莱戈拉斯低下头去，湿热的吻从胸口一路蔓延到了腿间。

“上帝，我罪孽深重……”

瑟兰迪尔勾着他的后颈，向上挺动腰部，前端在温暖的口腔中耸动。他情迷意乱，肆意追逐记忆中不久前才获得过的快感。

“和我下地狱吧，莱戈……”

他喘息着。

“和我一起……”

伯爵大人花费20000弗洛林买下了他的情人，价格等同于一座精美的大理石雕像。

教皇看起来对这笔交易相当满意。

“真正会为我的离去感到悲伤的只有那些艺术家。”莱戈拉斯躺在他情人的大腿上，送上一枚剥好的葡萄用以答谢，“他们失去了免费的模特，从此以后要花费1弗洛林去请一位。”

瑟兰迪尔垂头看他，嘴角的笑意很温柔，落下的金发遮住了光线和他蓝宝石般的眼睛中闪烁的疯狂。

“莱戈拉斯？”

他微微偏头拒绝了送到嘴边的葡萄，低声询问。

“嗯？”

长久的沉默。

莱戈拉斯慢慢收敛起了脸上的笑容。

他收回手，将葡萄贴在了自己的脖颈边，维萨里笔下被称作“动脉”的地方。

“那天晚上我舔到了你的牙齿。比起葡萄，或许它们更想咬这里。”

“但你会变成一个怪物。”

瑟兰迪尔呼吸急促。

“再也无法享用美食，饮用鲜血是填饱肚子的唯一途径。阳光会令你感到不适，再也无法骑着骏马在街道上驰过。”

“但我会获得永生。”

莱戈拉斯打断他。

“我说过，我罪孽深重。信奉主不能洗刷我的罪孽，我亦毫不忏悔。”

“请给予我死亡和永生，哪怕变成怪物，你的怪物。”

他撩起瑟兰迪尔的金发，坦然直视那双眼睛。

“我爱你。”

瑟兰迪尔在话音落下时猛地低下了头。

被尖牙刺破血管的感觉很奇妙。不疼，但是能感觉到血液在大量流出你的身体，周围慢慢变冷，耳边传来不知如何形容的嗡鸣。

有什么液体被灌入口中，满是铁锈的气味。

初拥的过程比莱戈拉斯想象中的容易。等到马车停在伯爵的城堡前时，他已经完成了他的死亡与重生。

初拥后，是汹涌而来的热潮。

他们跌跌撞撞走过大厅，外套的碎片留在卧室门外。幸好伯爵没有在城堡内的仆人。

“我记得被初拥的血族应该这样称呼他的主人。”

一片喘息中，莱戈拉斯抬头，满是笑意地在瑟兰迪尔耳边问道。

“舒服吗，父亲？”

瑟兰迪尔猛然绷直了身体。

“你这个……唔……”

他被突然加速的撞击顶到无法言语。

“啊……坏……坏孩子……”

他责备道，手臂却环上了莱戈拉斯的脖颈，轻轻舔着还未消退的齿痕。

然后的事情并没有什么好说的，它们都在历史书上写着呢。圈地运动、启蒙运动、资产阶级革命、新航路开辟、工业革命……

在做生意这方面上，莱戈拉斯只有为爱人鼓掌的份。

“你总是能很快适应新货币。”

他趴在瑟兰迪尔背上，越过他去看密密麻麻的账本。

“英镑、先令、便士……而且它们还奇怪地不是十进制换算……欧元又是什么时候的事？”

“不要把自己的数学问题归咎到其他原因上，莱戈拉斯。而且你毫不关心时政。”

瑟兰迪尔毫不留情地戳穿了他的辩解。

“好吧，好吧。”

莱戈拉斯嘀咕道。

“你可真是个小心眼的父亲。我们昨晚只是多做了几次而已。”

“几次？”瑟兰迪尔转身看着他，“我希望你意识到，莱戈拉斯。这多出来的几次害得我今天没能及时起床。爽约并不是什么好的行为，在我需要赚钱养你的情况下，我的好、儿、子。”

“呃……”

莱戈拉斯飘忽着移开视线。

“那我再去帮你搞定个人？纽约的萨鲁曼先生？或者伦敦的索恩？我上次看到他……”

莱戈拉斯蓦然止住了话头。

他的父亲，他的爱人。那双蓝眼睛中明亮的神色随着他的话消退下去。

下一刻，他被大力推倒在书桌后方的沙发上。

沙发的扶手下隐藏着一根细细的锁链，此时被瑟兰迪尔牵着缠绕在他的手腕上。他一向优雅的父亲看起来仿佛嗜血的野兽，狠狠地在脖颈、肩头、胸膛……所有他裸露的肌肤上留下咬痕。

“再去？莱戈拉斯，我希望你意识到，你的永生是我的赠礼。你永远都不要想离开我。”

“抱歉。”

莱戈拉斯叹了口气，侧头吻了吻瑟兰迪尔的戒指，鲜艳的红宝石戒指。

美第奇家族的孩子在他死后的第一百年犯下了第二罪。

第一是色欲。

第二是暴怒。

那个该死的、自称绅士的乡下家伙。

莱戈拉斯站在舞会的角落，端着潘琪酒，满眼阴郁地看着人群另一边。

瑟兰迪尔回头，轻飘飘给了他一个眼神。

你似乎看起来颇为愤怒，我的孩子。

当然，父亲。

嗯哼。

瑟兰迪尔不再回应他，又转过头去和对方交谈起来。

莱戈拉斯看到他眼带笑意。

他的父亲在为他的愤怒感到愉悦。

莱戈拉斯放下酒杯，悄悄离开了舞会。

当天深夜，绅士的妻子哭哭啼啼地告诉治安官，他的丈夫前往舞会，却失去了踪影。

几天后，一位鱼贩子在贫民窟的下水沟发现了他腐烂的尸体。

“他的表情如此狰狞，以至于没有牧师先生为他祷告。”档案里这么写道，“最后，经由绅士们商议，决定将他被撒旦玷污的灵魂送进烈火……”

“我从没想到，我的小绿叶会在这方面颇有天赋。”

瑟兰迪尔坐在马车上。莱戈拉斯打开车门，厌恶地将沾了零丁鲜血的外套丢出车外。

“你刚刚还不是这么称呼我的。”

他气鼓鼓地坐到瑟兰迪尔对面。

“‘My cute monster.’你的原话。”

“好吧。”

瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼。

“My cute monster.”

“瑟兰！”

“cute killer?”

莱戈拉斯不想理他了。

莱戈拉斯的名单越来越长。有不怀好意的贪图美色者、虔诚而狂热的教徒和瑟兰迪尔商业上的对手。他精于此道，就像他的父亲精于贸易。

不过，总会有意外。

大概十几年前，或者几十年前？总之是个混乱的年代，被称为第一次世界大战。

原本进行地很顺利。潜入，靠近，刺杀。就在莱戈拉斯从窗户离开时，濒死的军官拼着最后一口气拔出了他的手枪，朝莱戈拉斯的腰部射了一颗子弹。

并不要紧。

莱戈拉斯落在地上看了看，随意扯了布条在伤口裹了两层。

等他到家时，伤口就会愈合。

然而出乎意料地，他感到疼痛并没有随着时间的流逝减轻，反而愈发严重。

这不对劲。

莱戈拉斯不得不停下脚步，靠在小巷的墙壁上喘息。

眼前的景象越来越模糊。恍惚间，莱戈拉斯听到了熟悉的脚步声。

是瑟兰迪尔。

银制的子弹，莱戈拉斯没想到军官还会将这么古老的东西随身携带。

“我当时几乎被你吓到心跳骤停。”

结束后，瑟兰迪尔趴在莱戈拉斯胸前抱怨。漂亮的蓝眼睛中，令人颤栗的疯狂随着莱戈拉斯在他背后轻抚的手慢慢消退。

“瑟兰，我更愿意相信你的心脏因此被吓到开始跳动。”

瑟兰迪尔拍开了莱戈拉斯揉捏他耳尖的手。

“只是个比喻。”

在进入二十一世纪后，瑟兰迪尔对于此事的后遗症慢慢好转。得益于猎人的减少和自然科学的传播，银制子弹在博物馆宣告了它们命运的结局。

甚至，他们开始享受这种带着恐惧和血腥的快乐。

“毕竟永远的生命需要刺激。”

瑟兰迪尔将一张照片丢给莱戈拉斯。

“去吧，我的孩子。”

莱戈拉斯观察了一会儿他的表情，确定瑟兰迪尔是完全愉悦的。

虽然他为此高兴，但他实在不想穿这件愚蠢到了极点的套头衫。

而且，他放心地早了点。

回来后，大量的失血和体力消耗令生命力顽强的他差点累死在卧室。

“我不介意再来一次。”

瑟兰迪尔舔开嘴角的鲜血。

“虽然我也不介意再做一次。但瑟兰，吸血能不能缓缓。”

莱戈拉斯努力阻止第六次被吸血的开始。

他们从晚餐时间一直做到了深夜。

莱戈拉斯拉开窗帘。厚重的绒布阻拦许久的警笛声尖锐刺耳，闪烁着警灯的警车从窗外路过。

今晚的报纸已经送到信箱。封面上的用大号的字体概述着最爆炸的消息，力图客观公正而吸引眼球。

他们称呼凶手为“Monster”。

谁会知道这个怪物就住在两个街区外的另一个富人区？

莱戈拉斯目送警车消失在街道尽头。

死去的人，会有第一个，会有第二个，会有第三个。

只要他的父亲还需要一只怪物。

“莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔轻轻用叉子敲击杯沿，“茶。”

莱戈拉斯回过头。

“红茶？加点柑橘好吗？”

他笑着问，重新掩上了窗帘。


End file.
